Bad Reputation
by LaLainaJ
Summary: A 10 Things I Hate About You AU prompted on Tumblr. Jasper's the new kid in school. One look at Octavia Blake and he's smitten. The problem is, the Blake siblings don't date. Jasper's new friend and Obi-Wan, Monty, is skeptical but decides to help out in the spirit of friendship. He's got this friend, Clarke, who might just be up for the challenge of dating Bellamy.


**Notes: **So awhile back I asked for prompts on Tumblr, to try to get my writing mojo back (and I'm always down for more!). An anon prompted a _10 Things I Hate About You_ Bellake AU and I LOVED the idea. It's more 'inspired by' the movie rather than a direct copy but some scenes/lines will remain. The final side pairing in particular will probably NOT be Jasper/Octavia, though I'm open to suggestions. I posted each of these 5 parts on Tumblr (where I'm lalainajanes) as I wrote them and I'll be publishing the rest in groups of five here (it'll be 5 chapters, made up of 5 drabbles in the end). If anyone remembers me from a bajillion years ago I do intend to get back to my other fics. Life/epic writer's block got in the way.

**Bad Reputation**

**EXPOSITION:**

_(You're living in the past, it's a new generation…)_

**i**.

"I burn, I pine, I perish!"

Monty gave the new kid, Jasper something, a sideways look. Surely someone would have warned him if the guy had some weird kind of Tourette's? He was responsible for showing Jasper the ropes of Mount Weather High (in lieu of a week's worth of detention for tinkering with one of the ovens in the Home Ec room which was totally unfair because it was way more efficient now. Hello, shouldn't going green be encouraged, not punished?). And so far, it hadn't been so bad. Both Monty and Jasper liked World of Warcraft, The Walking Dead and Dr. Pepper and hated green tea and folk music. Basically, it might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Was he supposed to ignore random outburst like that? Was there a pamphlet he could read?

"I'm gonna marry that girl, Monty."

Oh, okay. Not Tourette's then.

Monty followed Jasper's lovesick gaze across the hallway to where it was fixed on a dark, braided head. He couldn't help the snort that escaped him, "Pine in secret, dude, like everyone else does. Or you will probably perish. Painfully. Possible by burning? Because that's Octavia Blake."

"You know her?"

"Kind of. She's a sophomore but it's not a very big town. Honor roll, captain of the girl's lacrosse team, purple belt in jiu-jitsu."

"So she'd kick my ass?"

"She'd kick your ass _first_," Monty corrected.

Jasper tore his gaze away, "Let me guess, meathead jock for a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Worse."

"What's worse than a meathead jock?"

"A delinquent older brother. He was suspended for a week last year for kicking the crap out of some junior who asked Octavia to a movie."

Jasper winced, "Yeah. That does sound worse."

"I almost felt sorry for the poor guy. Everyone heard Octavia reaming him out for being a smothering douchebag."

"You felt sorry for the brother?"

"Octavia Blake is scary, man. But she wouldn't go out with you anyway."

"Hey," Jasper protested, offended, "I'll have you know that I am a catch. I'm hilarious and incredibly charming."

Monty raised an eyebrow at that, "Yeah, I'll take your word on that, but that's not what I meant. The Blake siblings don't date."

"At all?"

"At all. Rumor has it that their mom is crazy overprotective and has some rule that Octavia can't date until Bellamy does. And Bellamy's more than happy for his sister to remain at home on Friday nights."

"Poor guy's some kind of troll that can't get laid, isn't he?"

Monty snorted again, "Nope. All the girl's think he's dreamy, if unfortunately kind of an asshole. I'll point him out at lunch. But don't stare. I don't want you to end the day with fractured ribs." Monty closed his locker and started walking in the direction of his next class. After a few steps he realized he was walking alone and turned back to find Jasper gazing pathetically after Octavia's retreating form. He groaned and walked back to Jasper, "Dude. Give it a rest. It's not going to happen."

"It has to happen. It's destiny."

"Did you hit your head this morning?"

"No. Shut up. You have to help me out."

"Um, I'm pretty sure I do not. Now hurry up, Mr. Kane hands out detentions way too easily and we're going to be late."

"Monty. You're supposed to be my guide here."

"And I'm _trying_ to _guide_ you to class. Pretty sure that's the only guiding I was assigned." Still, Jasper did not move. Monty sighed. "Fine. You want my guidance?"

"Yes."

"Get Bellamy to go on a date."

Jasper scoffed, "Sure, I'll just find a random girl and set her up with Mr. Antisocial Scarypants. Who I've never met. That's your advice?"

"Yep."

"That sucks."

"And it can't just be a random girl. Tons of random girls are into his bad boy thing and he's never gone out with them."

"Do you have anything helpful to add?"

"I think I might know a girl who might be perfect?"

"Dude. Why didn't you lead with that?"

Monty glared at Jasper, "You know you're awfully demanding for a guy I just met two hours ago that I'm not even sure I like."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Please. You so like me. We're gonna be best friends, just you wait. Who's this girl?"

"Clarke Griffin. Super-hot, basically fearless."

"Oooh. Sound like someone's got a crush."

"Are you nine? We're just bros. It's going to take a lot to convince her."

"I'll do anything."

"Yeah. I wouldn't lead with that," Monty advised.

**ii.**

"Alright, this is the lunchroom," Monty said, gesturing expansively to the large, loud, room he'd just led Jasper into. "It's pretty standard. Terrible food, flying hormones, occasional fisticuffs. If you really want to find out which of the beautiful people got dumped during morning classes you're welcome to try your luck in the center. Otherwise, stick to the fringes."

That sounded awfully familiar to Jasper. Stick to the fringes was pretty much the philosophy that had guided his teen years thus far. Now that Monty had mentioned it though, Jasper noticed a certain clustering of school colors in the middle of the room. His eyes were drawn to Octavia immediately. She had her head thrown back laughing at a joke a guy with a weirdly shaved head had apparently just told her, "Are you going to draw me a map?"

"This isn't _Mean Girls_, dude."

"You've seen _Mean Girls_?" Jasper asked curiously. He had watched it, once or twice (or okay, fine. Every single time it happened to show up when he was flipping channels) but it wasn't the sort of thing a guy casually admitted to.

"Tina Fey's a genius and Lindsay Lohan's hot years are not to be missed."

Jasper found that he couldn't really argue with that, "Where do you usually sit?"

"I don't. We're just here to scope out the brother of your lady love."

"Ah," Jasper ignored the mockery in Monty's tone and craned his neck to check out the corners of the room. Based on the earlier description of this Bellamy Blake he was picturing a beefy dude with weird tattoos, facial piercings and possibly excessive body hair. "Let us scope then. In a non-dude-on-dude sort of way."

"Far left. Second table from the back. Black shirt."

Following Monty's directions, Jasper's eyes landed on a guy with curly hair. He didn't look so scary, in fact he looked like he'd fit right in with the guys in the lettermen's jackets, if not for the scowl and the ratty paperback in his hands. There was another guy in a knit hat across the table from him, but a noticeable separation from the group seated at the other end, "Huh," Jasper said, "You weren't kidding when you said he was dreamy."

Monty snorted, "Did you also mean that in a non-dude-on-dude sort of way?"

"You know what I mean." As Jasper watched, one of the girls from the group giving Bellamy and Hat Guy a wide berth at the table got up to recycle her diet Coke bottle. She glanced in Bellamy's direction, and at the bin three feet past him. She wavered, but chose to go in the opposite direction, to another bin, significantly out of her way. "Why are people so scared of him?"

"Rumor has it that some kid named Dax had to get dentures after a run in with Bellamy in their freshman year. Bellamy maintains Dax smashed his own head into the flagpole."

Jasper whistled through his teeth. Ouch. That sounded unpleasant, "So fights? That's why people stay out of his line of sight? How's he not expelled?"

"Fights with no witnesses. They've kind of become fish stories at this point. He's also super smart and prone to telling people when they're stupid in ways that are both hilarious and soul crushing. And trust me, there's a whole lot of stupid to be found here, so it happens pretty much daily."

"Gotcha. I'll stay away. Where's this friend of yours? Clare, or whatever."

Monty shook his head, "It's Clarke. You should probably memorize that if you want her to do you a favor, you know."

"Clarke. I'll get it. Like Superman."

"Exactly," Monty paused thoughtfully, "you know, I've never thought about it until now but she does kind of look like Supergirl."

Jasper was intrigued, "Really?" he glanced around the room, looking for a hot blonde with a bad attitude.

"She won't be in here, so let's grab something portable and I'll take you to her. Maybe buy extra cookies. She likes those."

Jasper followed Monty towards the lunch line, "Any other tips?"

"Not really," Monty mulled over the sandwich selections, grabbing one and handing another off to Jasper. "Hey, you're not wearing anything super flammable are you? Because that might not work out so well."

"Uh… I don't think so?"

"Good," Monty handed the lunch lady some cash before turning and speaking again, "And you're not afraid of fire? No allergies to chemicals I should know about? Ever had a tetanus shot?"

"These are very weird questions and I'm wondering just what this girl is into."

Monty gave him a small, patronizing smile that really was not at all reassuring to Jasper, "I guess you'll see won't you? That is, if you're still set on wooing the fair Octavia?"

Jasper glanced at her once again. Octavia Blake was beautiful and intriguing and if he had to walk through fire (which seemed as likely as any other scenario from what Monty was describing) to get to know her he'd do it in a heartbeat, "I am. I will." Jasper grabbed several bags of cookies, paid for them and his sandwich and squared his shoulders, "Lead the way, Monty."

Monty shook his head, "You're ballsy my friend, I will give you that."

**iii.**

Clarke hears the creak of the door opening but she doesn't look up. She's holding a flaming torch and she gets minor injuries, little burns and nicks from the metals, enough as it is. No need to add a big ouch because she's being a moron and not paying attention.

And it's not like there's a long list of people she enjoys conversing with anyway.

She finishes the weld she was working on and pauses to consider it. She's happy with it, she decides, and it'll probably only take another week or so of working through lunch until the first set of antlers are complete. She's only got fifteen minutes of her lunch period left before she has to get to History, across the campus, so it's time to clean up.

She strips her gloves and lifts the helmet. Remembers that she's not alone.

Clarke turns, usual scowl in place, but it's only Monty, one of the few (okay two, now that Wells graduated) people at this school who she doesn't mind talking to. He's accompanied by a boy she doesn't know, a skinny dark haired kid who can't seem to stand still.

She raises a brow at Monty, silently asking why there's a stranger in her space, he holds up his hands, an 'I come in peace' gesture, "This is Jasper, he's the new kid," Monty introduces.

Clarke doesn't understand why that's her problem. She likes Monty. He's a quiet guy, keeps to himself, but is sweet in a way that had marked him as an easy target freshman year. They'd become friends after some douchebag hockey player had been trying to stuff him in a locker (because what was originality, when you'd had your head smashed into the ice a few dozen times?). Raven, Clarke's best friend, had come across them and rammed said douchebag hockey player's balls with her knee.

The next day Raven had spotted Monty in the lunch line, grabbed his arm and hustled him over to the table she always shared with Clarke and Wells. She'd declared, "You guys know Monty, right? He's ours now," before shoving one of the peanut butter cookies Wells' dad had sent along into Monty's hand. And just like that, because no one argued with Raven, pretty much ever, their social circle had become a square.

Jasper merely waves at her, still looking around the room. It's out of the way, technically part of the auto shop part of the building, but has long since been taken over by art students, like Clarke, who dabble in reclaimed materials. One wall is papered with drawings and posters, at least half an inch thick, and Jasper is touching the peeling papers, "Hey," he says, "Who knew this school went this far? Walking down all those hallways I thought Monty was taking me to Mordor."

Clarke closes her eyes briefly, because this poor little dork was going to get chewed up and spit out at this school if he approached everyone that way. She strips off the heavy jacket and hangs it on a peg before going to wash up. Pieces of grit inevitably find their way to her skin, leaving streaks of black and grey, no matter how much protective gear she dons.

"And you're Clarke," Jasper says, unphased by her silence. "Monty told me a bit about you. I brought cookies. That's cool," he gestures to the incomplete sculpture, nearly life size, that's her mid-term project, and tilts his head to the side, "Is it a… two headed deer?"

"Something like that," Clarke confirms, finishing up at the sink and walking over to where her stuff is spread out. Monty's perched on a stool and Jasper completes his circuit of the room.

"Well, I just met you, and this is crazy, but I need a favor," Jasper says.

Clarke can't help but feel incredulous, "Um, sorry kid, but if Monty told you anything about me you'll know I'm not doing favors type."

"He told me that you're Clarke. Scary and super-hot, like Supergirl."

Jasper's eyes linger on her cleavage. She's only in the thin, grey cotton tank she'd been wearing under her welding clothes so, to be fair, there's quite a lot on display. However, ogling her boobs was not the way to go about gaining her agreement in whatever scheme he was about to pitch. Monty slaps Jasper on the back of his head with a roll of his eyes, "Dude, her eyes are up there."

Clarke nods her thanks at Monty, not that she couldn't have taken care of that herself, and puts on the blue and green plaid shirt she'd discarded earlier.

Jasper attempts to stutter out an apology, "Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, but I'm a guy and you're a girl and they're…"

"Oh my God," Monty mercifully cuts him off, "I beginning to regret adopting you, dude."

Jasper takes a deep breath and steps forward, placing his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes, the picture of earnestness, "I'm very sorry, Clark Griffin. But I need your help. I fell in love this morning and my future happiness is in your hands. Please, please, please help me."

Clarke shakes off his grip, but more gently than she would have in most other situations. She needed psychological help, clearly, because she found him strangely endearing, "Did you guys smoke a joint over lunch? Because if so I don't think this guy can handle the stuff you like, Monty."

"Nope," Monty denies, "My new friend Jasper here is just excitable. Kind of like a puppy."

Clarke squinted as she studied Jasper who, far from being offended, was nodding along to Monty's characterization of him. "I have no idea how you guys think I'm going to help you woo the apparent love of your life," Clarke said, legitimately puzzled. She wasn't much for dating, having no patience for teenage boys who thought buying her a cheeseburger entitled them to second base, "but I think I'll at least be entertained."

"Oh, you will be," Monty promises.

"I've got to get to class. Are you coming to Raven's this afternoon?"

"Yup," Monty confirmed.

"Bring him. And maybe prep him for Raven. You know what she's like."

"Will do."

Clarke ruffled Monty's hair affectionately, "Alright, I'll see you guys later. Now get out so I can lock up."

Both boys scrambled out the door and Clarke could hear the tail end of their conversation, "Who's Raven?" Jasper asked.

"Another friend. Also hot, also scary. But a different scary. A more in your face scary."

"Awesome," Jasper enthused, "I dig the girls at this school."

**iv.**

Bellamy nearly collides with a girl at the doorway of his history classroom. She pushes blonde curls out of her eyes and gives him a scowl so ferocious that he finds himself backing away and subtly sniffing himself.

Lunch hour soccer practices were the worst.

Sniff check complete (and passed with flying colors! Because living with a teenage girl meant he excelled at lightning fast showers). It takes another second of the both of them staring the other down until it registers with Bellamy that the blonde in question is Clarke Griffin. She has a grey smudge under her left eye and her flannel over shirt is buttoned wrong. Bellamy debates pointing one or both of these things out but decides against it. She's not someone who seems to care overmuch about her appearance and she'd probably bite his head off for trying to be uncharacteristically helpful.

Bellamy might be mostly a loner but Miller, his best friend, is kind of a gossipy old lady in a man's body. Also Octavia, his pain in the ass little sister, is pretty dialed in to the social nonsense that happens at Mount Weather High. So Bellamy picks things up. He can't recall if he's ever actually spoken to Clarke since transferred in a few months into freshman year, but she's got a reputation that rivals his. She might as well have 'Do Not Fuck With Me If You Value Your Life' tattooed across her face.

If nothing else, Bellamy can respect that.

There were tons of rumors swirling when she first started. Pretty blonde thing, bad attitude, what was her deal? Nothing's ever been confirmed or denied but the rumors persist. Teen pregnancy? Juvie? Witness protection? No one's quite sure and no one's brave enough to go to the source.

Bellamy waves for her to go in ahead, "Ladies first, Princess."

Her expression darkens but she stomps in ahead of him without comment. She sits near the window with Raven Reyes (who Bellamy does know, because she fixes cars out of her garage cheaper than any mechanic in town and his '63 Dodge Dart is a classic, but temperamental). Bellamy heads towards his usual seat in the middle. Typically, he's a back of the classroom kind of guy but this class is his favorite. Ms. Indra knows her stuff and has a particular interest in military history that Bellamy appreciates.

He has a tendency to argue with her and she's pretty cool about it. That's easier to do from the middle of the room so he'd staked this seat out on the first day.

Ms. Indra also has connections to a museum that Bellamy's hoping to intern at in the winter. Anything to pad his college applications. He wants to go to Stanford despite the fact that his mother is so not onboard with him leaving Virginia, never mind going across the country. Lining up all the scholarships (plus a part-time gig as a dishwasher) is the only way he's going to make it happen.

"Clarke Griffin, do you even use the mirror I bought for your cave?"

Raven Reyes has the kind of voice that carries and Bellamy can't help but smirk in amusement. It's kind of hilarious that she's about the only person not afraid to give Clarke shit.

"No," Clarke answers sullenly, "I smashed it and used it for the eyes on my project."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

Raven heaves a long suffering sigh, "You artist types, man. No common sense. Come here."

Bellamy peeks out of the corner of his eye when he hears an odd squawking sound and sees Clark trying to fend off Raven's hands, "You did not just do the mom finger lick thing, Raven! Gross!"

"You asked for it, Clarke."

"Oh my god," Clarke half- turns away and pulls her sleeve over her hand and scrubs at her face. Unfortunately on the wrong side. "There. Better."

"No. Left side."

"Ugh, fine."

"Also, you're old enough to handle buttons, are you not? Do I need to buy you shirts that zip for your birthday? Because I will. And they will be hot pink and safety vest orange."

Clarke ceases scrubbing her face. Bellamy notes that she's successfully cleaned off whatever dirt had marred her skin. She glances down, makes an annoyed face. "I was in a hurry, okay? Monty adopted the new kid and brought him by and he's a little bit of a weirdo."

"Aw. My little baby boy's all grown up," Raven mimes wiping away a tear.

Clarke laughs quietly as she begins unbuttoning her top, "New Kid's tagging along to your place after school so we'll…"

"Yeah, baby! Take it off!"

Both girls shoot toxic glares at the interrupter, John Murphy, a generally acknowledged asshole, currently leering at Clarke's exposed skin. But Murphy's not an asshole in the way that Bellamy's an asshole. Or not even, now that Bellamy thinks of it, the way that Clark Griffin's an asshole. They both have to be pushed into lashing out. Murphy's the kind of prick that does the pushing and then plays the victim when he pushes too far and gets a black eye.

"Hey, Murphy?" Clarke spits, "you shut your mouth or the next thing coming out of it will be your teeth."

"Oooh. Big words."

Clarke takes a half step forward but Ms. Indra enters the classroom, "There's a policy regarding violence amongst students at this school, Miss Griffin. I'm sure it's been related to you more than once," she lectures mildly.

Clarke glowers at Murphy but takes her seat.

"Now. I'm going to let that one go because I'm fairly certain Mr. Murphy deserved it."

"Hey!" Murphy exclaims indignantly.

"Yep," Wick, who's on the soccer team with Bellamy, pipes up, "He was being a creeper."

Murphy quickly flips Wick off while Ms. I's back is turned.

Wick mimes catching it and putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Wick. Now let's get started. Does anyone have any questions or comments about the assigned reading?

Bellamy's hand rises and Ms. Indra shakes her head ruefully, "Oh yes, Mr. Blake, I should have expected. I'm assuming you have some objections?"

**v.**

"You want her to what, now?!' Raven exclaims.

"Date Bellamy Blake," Jasper answers, eyes wide and guileless. Because he doesn't know Raven (oh you sweet summer child) and also doesn't seem to notice her hand tightening on the wrench she's holding, absently testing its weight.

"Listen, Jason," Raven bites out, advancing a few steps, "I don't know what the hell kind of school you went to before but…"

Because Monty _does_ know Raven, and he's really kind of grossed out by blood, her steps in before Jasper can get bludgeoned. He holds up a placating hand, "His name's Jasper, Raven. And I promise he's not as scumbag-y as he appears to you at the moment."

"We'll see," Raven says, retreating to the stool by her workbench, keeping her eyes fixed on Jasper in a narrow-eyed glare.

Clarke, typically the cool head to Raven's hot temper, was seated on the bench, her mouth opening and closing at random intervals, clearly at a loss for words.

"Thoughts, Clarke?" Monty prompted her.

"Um, are you insane? That's the one that springs to mind. This is so not what I was expecting when you said you wanted my help."

"I'm not insane. Just insanely in love," Jasper intones solemnly.

Monty resists the urge to face palm. He was pretty sure he and Jasper were going to be buds, but the guy did not know how to read a room.

Raven and Clarke were looking at Jasper like he's some kind of alien life form. Both girls had become rather more cynical after the Finn Collins incident and the hearts and flowery feelings Jasper was bleeding on to the concrete floor of Raven's garage were foreign and vaguely repellent to them.

With a sigh Monty decides to try to catch them up to speed, "So, you know how I'm basically an indentured servant for the principal's office, because of the oven thing?" he gives Raven a pointed look, because he had not been alone in his tinkering, she had just chosen a better escape route.

They both nod, and Raven doesn't even have the decency to look mildly guilty.

"Well, I got assigned to babysit this one today."

Jasper looks affronted but Monty shoots him a 'shut up, dude!' look that he mercifully correctly interprets. Because they were not going to get anywhere (except possibly the emergency room) if Jasper kept talking.

"And while I was showing him around he caught sight of Octavia Blake."

"Ohhhhh," Raven drawls, understanding dawning.

"And it was instant heart eyes and swoony music in the background for the guy" Monty continues, jabbing a thumb in Jasper's direction, "He won't shut up about her now. But not in like a serial killer, wear her skin as a dress kind of way, don't worry."

Jasper shakes his head vehemently, "I'm definitely not a serial killer. She's just so beautiful. I'm fascinated. I want to get to know her."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah, love at first sight? Not an actual thing, dude. You're thinking with your penis."

"Well, I mean…" Jasper floundered, "I'm not _not_ thinking with… that. But it's more. I've never felt like this."

Monty kept an eye on Clarke, who seemed to be softening slightly in the face of Jasper's obvious infatuation. That's why he'd picked her, and not Raven (other than the fact that Wick had a thing for Raven, and Monty kind of shipped them) for this mission. Clarke had a soft spot for underdogs, which Jasper definitely was.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me," Clarke declared.

"Well, Bellamy Blake has a bit of a reputation…" Monty began, unsure of how to delicately phrase the next part.

Luckily Raven had no such qualms, "As does our Miss Griffin," she said, pride coloring her tone.

Clarke rolled her eyes. Monty knew she did not care what others thought of her. She was, in fact, mostly glad not to have to interact with the bulk of the student body, "Yeah, still not getting why this is my problem."

"Now, now. Let's not be so hasty, here. Pros: Bellamy Blake is pretty hot. I've fixed his car and it's awesome. And he's never been a douchebag about me fixing it. I swear half the morons who set foot in this garage have never interacted with a real, live woman and watch way too much porn. And look at this kid," Raven gestures to Jasper, "he's so cute and fluffy. I was a little grossed out at first, but now? What's the harm?"

Clarke shoots Raven a betrayed look, "Oh, I'm sorry, you're a fan of this insanity now?"

Raven shrugs, "It's been awhile for you. I'm just looking out."

"Raven!" Clarke scolds.

"What? It's just Monty and Monty's new bestie. Pretty sure we're going to have to get used to him."

"Please, Clarke?" Jasper all but begs, "I'm not asking you to marry the guy, or do anything you don't want to do. Just… An outing or two. So I can get to know Octavia a little. I bet if I can meet their mom it'll be fine. Mom's love me. I'm very non-threatening."

"Understatement," Raven snorted, "Octavia Blake could snap you like a twig. Though you'd probably like it."

Clarke is wavering so Monty tries to give her a nudge, "C'mon, Clarke. Help the new guy out here."

Clarke groans in annoyance, "God, I can't believe I'm caving to peer pressure! I'm not promising anything. But I will think about it. I will talk to him. If he's a total dick I reserve the right to change my mind, okay?"

Jasper nods vigorously, "Totally. Thank you, thank you so much."

Clarke grimaces, "Maybe don't thank me. It makes this weirder."

* * *

**More notes: **So, as you can see, not totally like the movie. I've always hated the whole 'paid to date' thing so I cut it. Hope no one minds!


End file.
